


healing scars [FANART]

by wingheads



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads
Summary: steve and tony get a visitor.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	healing scars [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts).



> artworks for team flying for the captain america/iron man rbb 2020!! thank you so much to the mods for such an amazing event and to my rbb writer, kait, who was such a joy to work with!! please go read her work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936278)!!

  
  


  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [healing scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936278) by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack)




End file.
